Traspasando el pozo
by Kris' Neckerchief
Summary: Quince años habían pasado desde que su hermana se había ido para poder casarse y ser feliz. Su abuelo habría dado todo por verla una vez más antes de partir de este mundo. Su madre mostraba una sonrisa melancólica cada vez que la recordaba. Él… solo deseaba poder ver a su hermana una vez más. Post-manga. [Desafío personal: Vida al otro lado del pozo]


**Traspasando el pozo**

**Summary: **Quince años habían pasado desde que su hermana se había ido para poder casarse y ser feliz. Ahora, con veinticinco años, la recordaba perfectamente. Sus peleas, sus sonrisas, sus facciones… Su abuelo habría dado todo por verla una vez más antes de partir de este mundo. Su madre mostraba una sonrisa melancólica cada vez que la recordaba. Él… solo deseaba poder ver a su hermana una vez más. Post-manga. [Desafío personal: Vida al otro lado del pozo]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Em… nada, nadita de nada.

**Capítulo único**

La brisa soplaba apaciblemente durante la mañana tranquila y radiante.

Caminaba a paso lento hacia el templo, en donde ya no vivía pero seguía visitando con frecuencia para poder ver a su madre, que ahora vivía sola desde la muerte de su abuelo.

Suspiró.

Subió las escaleras del templo sin prisa alguna y al estar en el último escalón volteó a ver hacia abajo.

Terminó de subir y admiró la vista.

El Goshimboku se veía tan majestuoso como siempre. Cada vez que lo veía recordaba el rostro de su hermana. No sabía el porqué, pero ella siempre tuvo un lazo especial con ese árbol, desde siempre, mucho antes de conocer a InuYasha.

Caminó hacia la entrada de la casa y abrió, ya que él aun conservaba la llave.

Entró como perro por su casa y se dirigió a la cocina, donde sabía que estaría su madre, y tal como lo predijo, allí estaba ella, poniendo agua a calentar para hacer té, suponía.

—Sôta. —dijo alegremente la mujer ya entrada en años. En su rostro ya podían notarse sus visibles arrugas y varias canas blancas adornaban su ya no tan oscuro cabello. —Que alegría verte. —le dijo a su hijo con una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo está Hitomi? ¿Por fin me darán un nieto?

— ¡Mamá! —reprochó avergonzado.

Era cierto que hacía unos cuantos meses había contraído nupcias con Hitomi, lo cual era casi imposible de creer, ya que habían sido novios en tercer grado y nadie creería que un noviazgo pudiera durar tanto.

La mujer soltó una risita al ver el rubor en las mejillas de su hijo.

—Yo solo espero tener muchos nietecitos. —dijo sonriente mientras apagaba el fuego de la estufa.

— ¿Crees que Kagome haya tenido hijos, mamá? —preguntó de pronto.

—Estoy segura de que ella es una excelente madre, aunque me pregunto cómo lo habrá pasado mi querido yerno.

La mente de Sôta voló lejos imaginándose al joven de cabellos plateados y orejas de perro al que siempre había admirado tratando de lidiar con niños.

—Estoy seguro que Inu-no-ni-chan fue bien entrenado por mi hermana.

Una pequeña risita escapó por los labios de ambos.

—Ahh…—suspiró la señora Higurashi. —Recuerdo perfectamente a esos dos peleando con fuego en la mirada.

—Kagome siempre tenía fuego en la mirada. —dijo de pronto, imaginando el magistral ceño fruncido de su hermana cada vez que se molestaba.

—Se miraban tan lindos juntos. —dijo en un suspiro soñador la señora Higurashi.

Sôta soltó una risita, recordando que en aquellos tiempos nunca jamás le hubiera importado como se veían esos dos, pero ahora deseaba poder hacer que volviera a suceder para añorar aquellos tiempos.

Recordaba haber cachado al hanyô una vez en la recámara de su hermana.

"Escúchame, enano, ni se te ocurra decirle a tu hermana que he estado aquí."

Aun sentía escalofríos al recordarlo.

—Iré arriba. —le avisó a su madre, quien tan solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Caminó escaleras arriba y entró a la recámara de Kagome.

Estaba exactamente igual a como ella la había dejado. Su madre y su abuelo no habían querido tocar nada, y era comprensible, ya que él tampoco hubiese querido.

Se acercó al escritorio y tomó un portarretratos que estaba sobre él.

Era Kagome. Su hermana mayor. La foto fue tomada cuando ella tenía quince años, en el tiempo en que viajaba de una época a otra, y la mancha roja y plateada que estaba atrás de ella lo delataba.

Recordaba a InuYasha, siempre había sido su héroe. Valiente, fuerte, poderoso… Y temiéndole a su hermana, como cualquier persona común, pero a pesar de eso la enfrentaba.

Dejó el portarretratos en su lugar y salió de la habitación, bajando las escaleras y sin que su madre se diese cuenta salió de la casa.

Se dirigió a la pagoda del pozo, abriendo la puerta corrediza con cuidado.

Bajó los escalones que dirigían al pozo y se apoyó en el mismo, mirando en su interior.

Aun conservaban la escalera de sogas que Kagome utilizaba cada vez que regresaba sola del Sengoku.

Utilizó estas mismas sogas para bajar.

Tocó el interior del pozo con una mano y cerró los ojos.

—Nee-chan…—deseó por un instante poder volver a verla. Saber si estaba bien, si había conseguido ser feliz, como suponía que lo había sido.

De pronto se sintió ligero, así que decidió abrir los ojos.

Se vio envuelto en una cálida luz violácea y de un segundo a otro se volvió a encontrar en el interior del pozo.

Miró hacia arriba confundido y pudo observar el cielo. No pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos.

¿Sería acaso que…?

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a escalar por las lianas y plantas que había en el interior del pozo y se sorprendió al llegar arriba.

Todo era verde. Un hermoso campo, un bosque… Podía ver el árbol sagrado.

Sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia él. Al llegar enfrente del árbol lo miró con curiosidad.

Estaba claro que ese viejo árbol nunca cambiaría ni con el paso del tiempo.

Una pequeña mariposa revoloteó alrededor de él y luego se alejó.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo hasta que diviso una aldea. Sus pies casi involuntariamente lo dirigieron hacia allí.

— ¡Venga para acá, maldito monje!

Vio pasar a una mujer de suponía poco más de treinta años con un boomerang gigante tras un hombre de suponía unos cuantos años más que la mujer. Ninguno de los dos pareció notar su presencia, lo que en realidad fue un alivio.

Vio como algunos de los aldeanos lo miraban con curiosidad a causa de sus extrañas ropas y se puso nervioso.

Siguió caminando con un extraño temblor en las piernas a causa del nerviosismo y el miedo.

Lo admitía, seguía siendo un cobarde, pero qué iba a hacerle… Ni modo.

Cruzó todo el lugar, inspeccionando cada cosa con la mirada. Todo era tan extraño… Y tan antiguo.

"Dah, es obvio, idiota".

Una vocecita sonó en su cabeza.

Imaginó que su abuelo estaría maravillado de estar en un lugar así.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —musitó para sí mismo.

— ¿Estás perdido?

Una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo dar un respingo. Volteó inmediatamente con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Una joven, se suponía unos doce, tal vez trece años, con cabello plateado, ojos ámbares y dos pequeñas orejitas de perro sobre su cabeza se encontraba frente a él, viéndole curiosa.

—T-Tú…—musitó observándola detalladamente.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿cierto? Tus ropas te delatan. Me llamo Natsuki, es un placer. —dijo la jovencita tendiéndole una mano, para que la tomara.

El estrechó su mano en forma de saludo.

—T-Tú… Eres igual a… Eh, soy Sôta.

La vio fruncir el ceño.

—Es curioso. Mi mamá dice que tengo un tío que se llama como tú.

— ¿Tu madre? ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

—Dime, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Kagome.

Un pequeño brillo de esperanza se asomó por sus ojos.

—Entonces… está viva… ¡Es increíble! —dijo ahora entusiasmado.

La chica lo miró confusa.

—Entonces, tú eres mi sobrina.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó aun más confundida.

—Soy Sôta, el hermano de Kagome. Logré atravesar el pozo.

—Entonces… ¿Tú eres mi tío Sôta? ¡Es genial! Mamá dice que no ha visto a nadie de su familia desde hace quince años, ¡se emocionará muchísimo! Ven, tienes que ir con ella.

Sin darle tiempo al hombre de reaccionar lo tomó del brazo y bruscamente lo jaló guiándolo hacia la cabaña que estaba más alejada de las demás.

— ¡Oka-chan! ¡Okaaaaaaaa-chan! —gritó la chica, emocionada. — ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, tienes que ver esto! ¡No vas a creer a quien conocí! ¡Te va a gustar!

La cabaña cada vez estaba más cerca, y pudo distinguir una silueta femenina salir de ella en un traje blanco arriba y rojo abajo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —su voz denotaba cansancio.

Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora. ¡Era ella! Su hermana. Estaba exactamente igual a como la recordaba. No parecía haber envejecido en lo más mínimo. Claro que no podía decir lo mismo por él…

— ¡Mira, mamá! ¡Encontré al tío Sôta! —dijo emocionada llegando al lado de su madre.

La miko dirigió su atención al hombre que había sido cruelmente arrastrado hacia ese lugar por su hija. Abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

— ¿Sôta? ¿E-En serio eres tú? —se acercó a él despacio.

—Nee-chan…

Una reluciente sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la miko y luego Sôta sintió como era abrazado con fuerza.

— ¡Creí que jamás volvería a verte! —dijo contra el pecho de su hermano.

Él le devolvió el abrazo.

—Todos en casa pensamos lo mismo, Nee-chan.

Se separó para verlo a los ojos.

—Estás mucho más grande de lo que recordaba. Cuando me fui aun eras un crío.

—He crecido. —dijo con simpleza.

— ¿Cómo están todos? Mamá, el abuelo, Buyo supongo que murió unos años atrás.

—De hecho, ji-chan también falleció hace dos años.

—Oh. —fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras bajaba su vista al suelo con tristeza.

—Pero mamá está bien. Acabábamos de hablar de ti antes de que no-sé-como llegué aquí.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasaste la universidad? ¿Te graduaste?

—Sí. Comprendí por primera vez tu afán en estudiar. De hecho, aun no comprendo cómo es que no suspendiste.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Veo que tú e Inu-no-ni-chan no han perdido el tiempo. —dijo desviando la mirada a Natsuki, quien los miraba hablar con curiosidad.

Un fuerte sonrojo abarcó las mejillas de la miko.

—Etto…

Soltó una carcajada y ella le vio con el ceño fruncido.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está él? —preguntó observando curioso los alrededores.

—No está en la aldea en estos momentos. Se fue desde temprano, pero no me quiso decir a donde iba.

—Fue a buscar a Myôga-ji-chan. —la voz de su hija la distrajo.

La miko frunció el ceño. ¿Qué carajo…?

— ¿Él te lo dijo?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Veo que no has cambiado nada, Nee-chan.

Volvió a sonreírle a su hermano.

—No puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Estás viejo, hermanito.

Abrió la boca para replicar, pero no pudo decir nada, después de todo, ella estaba idéntica que hacía quince años atrás.

— ¿Cómo es que tú no has envejecido?

—Bueno… como InuYasha es un hanyô y pues… vive más tiempo que los humanos y por lo tanto envejece más lento… al estar unida a él mi tiempo se alarga.

— ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! —un estruendoso llanto se escuchó adentro de la cabaña.

La miko se alertó rápidamente y sin perder tiempo entró en ella. El llanto fue sustituido por pequeños gimoteos, y Sôta no pudo reprimir la curiosidad de entrar, así que lo hizo.

Su hermana cargaba en brazos un pequeño bebé, al que mimaba con cariño.

Al verlo entrar Kagome le sonrió.

—Este es Ryu. —dijo mostrándole al infante.

Cabello plateado, ojos dorados, orejitas de perro… Idéntico a su padre.

—Tiene cinco meses. Es un glotón y se queja por todo, igual que su padre.

No pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. Sí… Podía recordar bien a su cuñado.

—Entonces tengo dos sobrinos. —dijo mirando al bebé, embelesado.

—Hai. Natsuki, que pronto cumplirá los trece, y este pequeño.

— ¿Puedo cargarlo?

La miko asintió con una sonrisa y le pasó al bebé, quien al verse lejos de los brazos de su madre comenzó a gimotear para luego romper en llanto.

—Creo que no le agrado.

Ella soltó una risita y volvió a coger el bebé en brazos.

—No te conoce. ¿Cómo lograste pasar por el pozo? —preguntó de forma interesada.

—No lo sé. —respondió con sinceridad. —bajé por el pozo y luego me encontré aquí.

Se sentaron al mismo tiempo en el piso de la cabaña y ella dejó al pequeño bebé en su regazo.

—Dime, ¿tienes novia? —preguntó ella, buscando iniciar una conversación.

—Pues… me casé hace unos meses con Hitomi.

— ¿En serio? —dijo sorprendida. —La verdad no pensé que durarais mucho.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—Cuéntame que ha pasado, Nee-chan. ¿Inu-no-ni-chan te trata bien, cierto?

Ella soltó una risita.

—Más bien la pregunta debería ser si mamá lo trata bien a él. —dijo Natsuki en el marco de la puerta.

—Buen punto. —Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo te pidió matrimonio? —preguntó interesado.

—Eh… ¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Siempre he querido saberlo.

—Yo igual. —inquirió su hija.

La miko se quedó callada viendo el piso. No iba a decirles que fue ella quien había tomado la iniciativa, eso nunca.

—Etto… ¿Y qué estudiaste?

— ¡Oh, vamos, mamá! ¿Cómo te pidió matrimonio papá?

—Ándale, Nee-chan.

—Pues…

**-FlashBack-**

—InuYasha. —le llamó Kagome con timidez mientras caminaban de regreso de la aldea de Jinenji.

— ¿Nande? —preguntó de forma desinteresada.

—Etto… Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Y pues… no sé… tal vez sea tiempo de… bueno, solo si tú quieres claro. Hemos pasado por mucho juntos y… Creo que deberíamos… Etto… Pues, ves que hemos pasado por mucho juntos, ¿no? Tal vez sea tiempo de que tú y yo…

— ¡No! —gritó el hanyô alterado.

— ¿Eh? —logró articular ella, confundida.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes!

— ¿De qué estás…?

— ¡Ni pienses que voy a separarme de ti! —le gritó alterado.

— ¿Qué? Yo no…

— ¡No puedes venir y decir esto después de todo lo que hemos pasado!

—InuYasha, yo no intento…

— ¡Prometiste que te quedarías conmigo!

— ¡InuYasha! —gritó ella interrumpiéndolo. — ¡No estoy diciendo que nos separemos, estoy diciendo que nos casemos!

**-Pausando FlashBack-**

Tanto Sôta como Natsuki se echaron a reír al escuchar la historia.

— ¡Pero que idiota! —gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo, entre risas.

La miko soltó una risita nerviosa.

— ¿Y qué pasó luego? —preguntaron de nuevo al unísono.

Suspiró.

**-Retomando el FlashBack-**

— ¡No estoy diciendo que nos separemos, estoy diciendo que nos casemos!

Silencio.

— ¿Q-Qué? —fue lo único que logró salir de los labios del hanyô.

—Etto, yo… ¡Osuwari! —gritó con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza.

Un golpe seco se escuchó en medio del bosque.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Kagome?! ¡No he hecho nada! —se quejó cuando al fin pudo despegar la cara del piso.

—Yo, eh… Gomen ne.

—Keh. —dijo poniéndose en pie de nuevo y mirándola de reojo. —Oe, Kagome. —la miko alzó su vista hacia él. —tú… ¿Estabas hablando en serio?

—B-Bueno yo… pensé que luego de todo lo que hemos pasado… Tal vez fuera tiempo de dar el siguiente paso.

—…—el hanyô miraba el piso, sonrojado.

— ¿InuYasha?

—Kagome, tú… ¿en serio quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella asintió en silencio, aun con las mejillas rojas.

—Y tú, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Keh, claro que sí, tonta. —dijo evitando su mirada, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

**-End FlashBack-**

— ¡Que romántico! —dijo Natsuki emocionada.

El bebé soltó una risita cantarina.

—Qué cosas.—comentó Sôta.

La miko sonrió.

—Papá regresó. —dijo de pronto Natsuki.

La miko se puso en pie abrazando a su bebé contra su pecho.

—Ven conmigo, Sôta.

Salió de la cabaña y vio al hanyô acercándose con el ceño fruncido, hablándole a su palma. No tenía que ser adivina para saber que la pequeña pulga Myôga se encontraba en la mano del hanyô.

— ¡InuYasha! —la voz de su mujer lo distrajo de la discusión que mantenía con el viejo.

La vio acercándose a él con una sonrisa genuina y su hijo en brazos.

Vio luego salir de la cabaña a un hombre de suponía unos veinticinco años.

— ¡Inu-no-ni-chan! —dijo el hombre con voz entusiasmada.

Una clara mueca de confusión apareció en el rostro de InuYasha.

—Es Sôta, InuYasha, ¿puedes reconocerlo? ¡Logró pasar por el pozo! —le dijo entusiasmada su mujer cuando estuvo frente a él.

Lo escudriñó con la mirada.

Tenía razón. Podía estar más viejo pero a leguas se notaba que era el mismo enano.

— ¿No te has olvidado de mí, cierto, Inu-no-ni-chan? —le preguntó con voz entusiasmada.

—Keh, veo que has cambiado, enano.

—Ya no soy un enano. —dijo con un deje de humor.

—Admites que lo eras.

Una gotita recorrió la sien de la miko.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y su mirada se tornó triste.

—Debo regresar a casa. —dijo volteando a ver a Kagome. Esta le sonrió. Lo comprendía…

—Iremos contigo, ¿no es así, InuYasha?

Simplemente asintió y todos juntos caminaron de regreso al pozo.

Al estar en medio de la aldea se encontraron con un monje inconsciente y una castaña jalándolo hacia su cabaña.

—Sango-chan, ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó Kagome con curiosidad.

—Keh, ese monje nunca cambiará.

—Tienes razón, InuYasha. —Sango concordó con él. — ¿Quién es él? —preguntó señalando a Sôta.

—Él es mi hermano Sôta. —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa jalando al chico para que se pusiera a su lado.

—Un gusto. —dijo Sôta con nerviosismo.

—Vaya, con razón las extrañas ropas. Soy Sango, él es Miroku, mi marido. —dijo señalando al monje que seguía inconsciente. —Es un placer, Kagome-chan nos ha contado mucho de ti.

Rió con nerviosismo.

—Debemos continuar.

—Hai, Sayonara, Sango-chan. —Kagome se despidió de la taijiya.

Llegaron junto al pozo.

— ¿En serio esa cosa se puede atravesar? —preguntó Natsuki.

—Tendré que intentarlo. —dijo mirando el fondo del pozo y luego volviendo su vista a su hermana. —Voy a extrañarte, Nee-chan.

Kagome sonrió y lo abrazó de nuevo.

— ¿Crees que… si el pozo dejó que pasaras podré pasar yo también? —preguntó Kagome.

El hanyô se tensó al escucharla decir eso.

—No lo sé.

—Quisiera poder ver a mi madre, decirle que tiene nietos…

—Inténtalo, Kagome.

Volteó a ver al hanyô al escuchar su voz.

—Pero…

—Lo necesitas.

La miko asintió con una sonrisa.

—Iremos todos.

— ¡Genial! —dijo Natsuki emocionada.

Todos saltaron al pozo.

Al sentir que caía el pequeño Ryu soltó una carcajada.

Kagome sonrió emocionada al verse de nuevo en su época, y dándole el bebé a InuYasha salió del santuario del pozo y se dirigió a la que alguna vez fue su casa, su hogar.

— ¡Mamá! —gritó emocionada entrando a la casa, que por cierto estaba abierta.

La señora Higurashi salió de la cocina y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su hija en la sala.

Sin perder tiempo Kagome corrió a los brazos de su madre, abrazándola con fuerza, lo que ella también hizo.

—Oh, Kagome, mi niña…—dijo su madre en un pequeño sollozo.

—Te extrañé tanto, mamá.

Sôta, Natsuki e InuYasha, con Ryu en sus brazos, entraron a la casa.

—Oh, InuYasha-kun, es un gusto verte de nuevo. —le dijo la señora Higurashi con una sonrisa a su yerno cuando lo vio entrar.

La señora Higurashi pudo conocer a sus dos nietos y pudo volver a tener a sus dos hijos juntos.

—Cuando mi hermana y mi cuñado volvieron a saltar por el pozo no volvimos a verlos. —la voz algo tosca del hombre, de ahora casi setenta años, sonó en la habitación, mientras que sus nietos lo miraban expectante a que terminara su historia. —Pero mi madre comenzó a sonreír más a menudo. Esa fue la última vez que vi a mi hermana.

— ¿Entonces la abuelita Kagome vive quinientos años en el pasado? —preguntó con curiosidad una pequeña de seis años a su abuelo Sôta.

—No seas tonta, es claro que el abuelo solo lo está inventando. La abuela Kagome no pudo ir y casarse con un ser sobrenatural. Esos seres no existen.

—Oh, claro que sí, Inu-no-ni-chan es muy real, es mi héroe. Lo ha sido desde que era un pequeño niño. —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, marcando las arrugas de su rostro.

—No inventes, abuelo. —dijo su nieto mayor.

— ¿No me crees?

El joven negó con la cabeza.

Se levantó de su asiento y a paso lento se dirigió hacia su armario, en donde rebuscó hasta encontrar una vieja caja, la cual abrió y de ella sacó un viejo portarretratos.

Los niños, con curiosidad, se asomaron a ver el cuadro.

En él había una foto en donde salía su bisabuela, con una sonrisa, abrazando a una mujer que aparentaba veinte años, y con un bebé de extraños ojos dorados y cabellos plateados en brazos. A su lado estaba la imagen juvenil de su abuelo Sôta, y al otro lado una chica de parecía unos trece años con las mismas características del bebé. Atrás de ellos la imagen desinteresada de un hombre de extrañas ropas rojas, cabello plateado, ojos ámbares y singulares orejas de perro.

—Esta foto la tomamos la última vez que vimos a mi hermana.

La niña admiró la foto como si de algo sagrado se tratase.

—Entonces… ¿La historia es real, abuelo? —preguntó el joven confundido, a lo que el anciano hombre asintió con una sonrisa.

—Su tatarabuelo hubiera deseado poder vivir eso con nosotros antes de partir de este mundo.

—Wow. —dijo emocionada la pequeña. — ¡Cuando yo sea grande también me casaré con un apuesto y fuerte demonio! —exclamó la pequeña sonriente. —Igual que tu hermana, abuelo.

—No seas tonta, Mitsuki, eso nunca pasará. —le dijo su hermano con voz altanera.

La niña frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua.

—Yo también quiero un amor que trascienda el tiempo, igual que la tía abuela Kagome. —exclamó la pequeña abrazando la foto con fuerza contra su pecho.

Sôta sonrió.

—Seguro lo tendrás, pequeña. —acarició la cabeza de su nieta con cariño y se dirigió al balcón de la casa de su hija, en donde estaba de visita.

Suspiró mirando los tejados de las demás casas.

—Me alegra que seas feliz, Nee-chan…

**-Quinientos años atrás-**

Sus ojos estaban clavados en el horizonte.

Escuchaba las risas de los niños y las riñas del hombre que tanto amaba.

Seguía luciendo igual de joven que varios años atrás, gracias a estar vinculada a InuYasha.

Sango y Miroku ya habían alcanzado la tercera edad, pero seguían con el mismo espíritu de siempre.

Pensó en su hermano Sôta y en su madre. Quizás en esos instantes ellos no hubieran nacido, pero suponía que en la era actual ella debía ya de haber muerto.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

—Cuídate, Sôta…

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome? —preguntó el hanyô, sentándose al lado de su mujer.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriente.

—Estoy feliz de estar contigo, InuYasha. —dijo recostándose en el hombro de su marido. Este la atrajo por los hombros hacia sí.

—Keh. —masculló sonrojado.

Sonrió.

InuYasha jamás cambiaría, y eso era algo que le agradaba mucho. Seguían siendo como un par de adolescentes enamorados. Claro, cuando sus hijos no estaban. Las peleas, las reconciliaciones, "esas" noches… Todo era tan hermoso como siempre, cosa que no cambiaría con nada.

—Ai shiteru, InuYasha.

—Keh, ya lo sé, tonta.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A:** Aquí… Pasándola… Genial… He tenido demasiadas ideas x.x XD Y desafíos personales entre otras cosas…

¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)


End file.
